Fandom Travelers: Undertale
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Dammit True! I'm sorry for fucking the coffee girl but you didn't need to send me to another Fandom! Oh well, at least he sent Clara with me, and it is Undertale after all.
1. Chapter 1

I opened the door and was immediately greeted with the sight of Clara, stark naked in a bed of yellow flowers. For a moment, I wondered if true had actually killed me, and this was some sort of heaven. but the confused and embarrassed look she got when she saw me, saw that I was naked, and saw that she was to, told me that we were both still in the realm of the living.

"Sorry," I said, trying to look away politely but not having the willpower, "True's kind of a perv sometimes." "Yeah, I noticed." Clara said, blushing bright red. "So what fandom did he drop us in anyway?"

"Not sure, unless.." I get closer, momentarily causing Clara to panic and retreat until she realized I was now focusing on the flowers, not her. "I recognize these flowers. There's only one game where they are in a prevalent role of any kind." I said, "Clara dear, we're in Undertale."

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking around nervously. "Well.." I said, spotting a yellow tinkle on the ground, "Pretty certain." I touch the save point, saving game with Clara. "Now let's find out where and when we are in Undertale."

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm dressed." Clara said. I sighed, "Okay, okay," I snapped, forming outfits for both of us. I modeled my own after a picture of anime female Frisk, and did the same for Clara, but with the colors reversed so it was purple with blue stripes instead of the classic Frisk pattern. "You like?" I asked.

"You could do that the whole time?" Clara questioned, "And you were just going to walk off without any clothes?" I shrugged, "Guess I'm just comfortable in my own skin. Aren't you?"

Clara blushed again at this, "I, well, of course. I just wanted to make sure you were." She said, walking out of the flower patch, oblivious to my grin, 'point for me.' I thought.

After some searching, we determined we were in the RUINS, and not in the normal path one goes down in the game either, we were in the actual city of HOME. I looked around curiously, seeing that there were very few save points. As I walked, I made myself a little quest log in my kind.

Objectives: Explore all the off-path areas I can, fuck Toriel, meet all kinds of monsters, fuck Sans, convince Clara to have a little fun with a monster of some kind.

That seemed to be all for the moment, and I kept walking. "So, you know about this game, what can we expect to see here?" Clara asked. "A ton of monsters for one thing." I said. Seeing the beginnings of panic on Clara's face, I clarified, "All of which can be pacified with friendly conversation and a few kind gestures. The trick to this game is keeping in mind that there is no actually evil character who deserves to die or anything like that. Even the Cthulhu flower has a good reason for acting like he does."

"The Cthulhu flower?" Clara questioned. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." I promise her. "Just don't accidentally kill anything."

Almost on cue, the world flashed as a fight was triggered. I turned, seeing we were face to face with an anthro Froggit, a female. I whistled, enjoying the sight of the naked monster girl. When I looked down at the options however, I realized that this was not a normal Undertale.

 **Options: Grope, Flirt, Item, Compassion.**

I was gonna need to thank True at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harder~!" I cried out, the anthro Froggit thrusting harder into me. He was bigger than the last one, almost nine inches. "This is the seventh monster we've encountered," Clara said, "Do you really need to do that with all of them?"

"Of course I do~" I moaned, looking at Clara upside down from where I was laying, "It's how this world works, you should definitely try it~" Clara blushed at this, but I wasn't stupid. She'd watched me with every single monster I'd had to fuck along the way, and I could tell she was enjoying it. She just needed a little push to get her moving forward.

The Froggit croaked loudly, cumming hard into me. I sighed happily as the battle ended and we returned to the overworld. I hadn't actually came, but I had six other times, so I wasn't too upset. Once I was up and dressed again, I used my powers to subtly move Clara to the head of the party instead of me, this way she would be forced to handle the next encounter. And since we were in the RUINS, nothing we found would be too difficult or overwhelming.

At least, that's what I thought until we entered the battle.

 **Clara trips into a line of Moldsmol!**

Moldsmol were much less passive in anthro form. Clara didn't even get out a word before they had her stripped down and started gang banging her. I could have stepped in at any time, but strangely, I could still tell that she was enjoying it. So much for not being overwhelmed though.

I sat down, watching as the first of the slime men sat down, pulling Clara into his lap so his large cock was forced halfway into her ass, then all the way when the second thrust into her pussy from the other side. "Sin I am so gonna get you for thi-" Clara was cut off my the third Moldsmol, standing next to her, grabbing her head and thrusting into her mouth.

All three Moldsmols moaned as they fucked Clara, and even if she wasn't admitting it, I could hear her moaning to. I licked my lips as I watched, and let my fingers snake down into my pants as I began to finger myself to the sight, loving it.

Clara, for all her complaining, was actually the first of the four to cum, groaning loudly around the third while her pussy and ass clenched around the other two. This caused the other three to cum almost at the same time, all three pulling out to give what I can only describe as slime boy bukkake. I came shortly after from the sight, panting hard as the battle ended.

Clara walked over to me, covered in green goo-slime. I opened my mouth to say something, but was bitch slapped before I could. i couldn't honestly blame her, but it was still rude.

* * *

"We're lost aren't we?" Clara asked for the third time. I shook my head, grinning when I saw the cheese. "Nope. We're at the first save point. Which means.." I rushed to the next room, seeing my favorite depressed ghost. I was surprised, however, to find that Napstablook wasn't a guy as he usually was, but rather he was very clearly a female, with a full body. Granted, it was still the same texture-less ghostly pale white, but I could very clearly make out a mouth, arms, long slender legs, and a somewhat curvy figure.

Upon getting closer, I even realized that she was wearing a sundress of sorts; ironic considering we were not only in the Underground, but in the RUINS. "Who is that?" Clara asked. "Can't say. In the normal game, it's a guy named Napstablook, but this isn't what he looks like. She is still asleep like Napstablook is though. Mind if I take this one?" I asked.

"Not even remotely, knock yourself out." Clara said, and I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if she'd meant it literally. I don't know why she was so upset, she'd participated in and clearly enjoyed two other battles on the way here. I shrugged it off, switching myself back to the head of the party, and heading forward to face the 'sleeping' ghost. Naturally, the fight triggered.

 **Here comes Napstabliss!**

'Napstabliss huh?' Not bad, I could work with that.

 **Flirt - Napstabliss - Outfit**

"That dress looks amazing on you." I told Napstabliss with a smile, unable to resist looking her up and down as I did. She got an immediate blush on her face at this, which stood out greatly against her pale body. "No...I look stupid.." She said, crying lightly. Her ectoplasm tears stopped before hitting the ground, flying at me like bullets.

They cut through my clothing, destroying the sweater. Napstabliss looked up, and saw what had happened. "O-oh no..now I've ruined your shirt..I'm so sorry.."

 **Flirt - Napstabliss - Forgive**

"You kidding? I go through those like crazy. Besides, it's better like this, I was getting a little too hot watching you anyway~" I gave her a seductive wink as I spoke. Napstabliss blushed deeper, and her tears stopped. "R-really?"

I nodded, "If you really feel that upset about it though, I'd be willing to accept a kiss as compensation~"

She blushed even deeper at this point, if such was even possible, and floated gracefully over. I leaned forward, lightly pressing my lips against hers. Napstabliss smiled, seeming to have liked it. "Thanks..I really needed that. I go to the RUINS because it's usually empty, and I like being away from everyone, but today...I met someone nice. Thank you..Oh, sorry for being in your way, I'll move now."

And with that, the battle ended and Napstabliss disappeared. "Don't worry," I told Clara, though I was fairly certain she didn't care, "We'll see her again later. And I can't wait for it, I've got a few plans..heheh."

'New quest for the log: Fuck Napstabliss.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Warning! Head-canon ahead! Personal opinions being given! Please do not take too seriously or flip your fucking shit over it! Though if you agree, have something you want to add, or have your own head-canon you'd like to share _peacefully,_ then please do so in the reviews. ^-^ I always love hearing theories on, well, anything. And Undertale is no different.**

* * *

"Is this the place?" Clara asked when we approached the house. "Yeah, this is the place." I said, grinning ear to ear. The small house filled me with nostalgia as we walked forward.

"It doesn't look like much." Clara said, "I know," I admitted, "But trust me, this place has one hell of a history." Clara raised an eyebrow at this, "Do tell." "It's kind of a long story." I said. "Yeah, because you totally can't just stop time and tell me." Clara teased, "Come on, you've got me curious now. Plus you owe me for that Moldsmol bull shit."

I chuckled at this, snapping my fingers to temporarily freeze time. True would be able to keep time stopped for as long as he wanted, but I would only be able to manage it for about an hour or so.

"It all started back a long, long time ago. Monsters and humans used to both live on the surface. Naturally, war broke out between them. I don't have any proof to say for sure, but I'd put my money on the humans having been the ones to start it. Anywho, monsters lost and were forced underground, beneath MT. Ebbot. Seven human magicians cast a spell to form the Barrier, which will keep anything inside, unless it's soul has the combined power of a monster and a human soul. Monster souls are weak, so much so that it would take every monster soul in existence to equal the power of one human soul, so monsters were pretty much fucked."

Clara nodded, "Monsters got a shit deal." "No kidding." I agreed, "Anyway, the kingdom we've been walking through, the RUINS, were once called Home, and it was the first settlement the monsters made underground. After that, they left and went forward, setting up downs in Snowdin forest, Waterfall, and Hotland along the way. Finally they reached the end of the caverns and made a new kingdom there. It's usually just called the Capital, but the real name of the place is New Home."

"New Home? Really?" Clara questioned. I shrugged, "The king is pretty great, but he sucks at naming things. Anywho, the king and queen had a kid named Asriel, and when he was little, a human fell into the Underground. Asriel saved him, and the two became like siblings. Or like a couple if certain fanfics are to be believed. Regardless, they were thick as thieves."

"But the human, Chara, they weren't right. They hated humanity, and probably didn't fall into the Underground by accident, or at least they didn't come to the mountain by accident. They wanted humanity gone. So they committed suicide, disguise it as an accident, and letting Asriel absorb their soul. They passed through the Barrier and went out."

"Asriel and Chara both had equal control over the new god-like body, and Chara planned on using that power to kill six humans, take their souls, and use that power to shatter the Barrier while inciting another human/monster war, one the monsters might win this time."

"But Asriel realized what his friend was up to, and held their shared body back, letting the humans attack it mercilessly. Asriel forced the defeated body back into the Underground before it turned to dust. But determination is powerful in this world, and both their souls lived on, however weakly. Asriel's essence became bound to a flower, which became Flowey, the Cthulhu flower I mentioned earlier, and Chara became like a phantom, unable to really effect the world unless possessing someone willing to accept their violent ways."

"The king took this as the straw that broke the camel's back, declaring war on the humans, vowing to kill every human that entered the Underground until he had enough souls to shatter the barrier and punish the humans. But the queen, she was having none of it. She left New Home, returning here, to that little house, where she's been ever since. And whenever a human shows up, she's always there to protect them, to keep them from going out to Asgore."

I could see Clara smile at this, so it was hard to make myself finish the story, "The first to enter queen Toriel's house was the last to leave. She was a little girl, known for her patience and armed with only a toy knife and a little ribbon in her hair. She was the youngest when she arrived at Toriel's, an initially accepted Toriel's request to stay and live there. But after watching five other humans come and go, she decided it was her duty to go as well, and snuck out in the night."

"She made it far, all the way to Asgore in fact, but by that point, she knew what had happened to the other humans, and knew she would not make it to the surface. She confronted the king, and was killed in one attack."

Clara gasped, but I kept going. "The second human was a boy. He was rough and tough, wearing two pink leather gloves and a bandanna. He was willing to fight his way through the whole Underground if he had to, his courage knew no end. But when he met the skeleton who's checkpoint rested right outside the doors on the RUINS, he was killed almost immediately, his gear scattered and his soul collected."

"The third human was a girl. She was a ballerina, unique, never one to follow any tune but her own. Naturally, this led to her disobeying Toriel and heading out. Her journey was not without blood-shed, and in the end, the hammer of justice fell upon her in Waterfall, where she was cornered and killed."

"The fourth was a kind and caring soul. He refused to believe that the king could be so cruel as they were saying. He left the RUINS with nothing but his apron and trusting frying pan. He was nothing but kind to all as he went, giving out food to any who asked. But he met his end in Hotland, where the same skeleton who claimed the courageous fist fighter before showed him no mercy."

"The fifth soul was persistent. She was a sponge for knowledge and ached to learn as much as she could about the Underground. She only meant to leave the RUINS for a short while so she could study some monsters, but it quickly turned into an escape when monsters everywhere tried to kill her. Once again, the hammer of justice ended her in Waterfall."

"And the fifth soul was one of justice. He knew that the king wasn't evil, but he also knew that the king wasn't a saint. He left the RUINS with his gun loaded, ready to do a service to all humans, even if he died in the process. He battled his way all the way to Asgore, even confronting Undyne, the newly recruited royal guard along the way. He could tell she was just doing her job, but he was just doing his. He shot her in the eye to get passed her, but saw no reason to take her life. Asgore however, killed him in battle."

"All these humans passed through Toriel's home. This place has heard her laugh and cry." I finished. "And moan apparently."

I was about to get onto Clara for ruining the moment, until I realized that I'd been so focused on telling my story that time had restarted, and moans were indeed sounding from the small house. Curious, we both crept forward and peeked through the window, our jaws dropping at what we saw.

* * *

 **Sans or Frisk (male, female, futa, C-boy)?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for those who reviewed! Same for..a particular infuriating someone. No need to worry, I've gotten much better at dealing with trolling, and frankly I'm just glad people are still reading this. I was starting to think no one was.**

* * *

Well, there goes my whole TorielXSans ship. "Wow..just..wow.." Clara muttered as we watched. Well, at least in this world, Frisk was a futa, and she was hung like a damn horse; something Toriel seemed to appreciate quite a lot.

"Should we be watching this?" Clara asked. "Probably not." I said, not looking away for a second as Frisk rammed her hips into goat mom's, Toriel's legs locked around her waist as they both moaned in pleasure. And me without my camera..

"I mean, this is the only way out of the RUINS and too the next area," I said, "Which means we'll have to go through here eventually. It would be rude to do so now sand interrupt them."

"Can't we just sneak through? Or use your powers to teleport passed this place?" Clara asked. "No." I said. "Why not?" Clara questioned. "Because..um..magic." I said. "That doesn't make any sense, you just wanna watch them fuck!" Clara said.

"Well..yeah kinda." I said, still not looking away, and biting my lip when Toriel cries out, cumming. "My child~!"

Frisk was getting close to, she just needed a few more seconds I could see it on her face, she was getting closer, closer..

 **Knock knock knock**

The sound of Clara knocking on the door caused them to stop, Toriel pulling away from Frisk, and Frisk pouting desperately at being denied after being so close to climax. Both quickly dressed, and went Toriel went to the door. "You have no mercy." I muttered at Clara.

The door opened, "Well hello there." Toriel said, "I wasn't expecting guests, especially not more humans." "We're sorry to bother you, but we need to get to the rest of the Underground, and the only way there is through your home." Clara said bluntly, causing me to deadpan.

"You aren't supposed to just tell her that outright." I tell Clara through my teeth. "Why not?" She questioned. "Toriel's the damn gate keeper, her whole thing is keeping people _in_ the RUINS not helping them out."

"What!?" Clara questioned, Toriel pulling us inside and locking the door behind us, "I'm sorry, but I don't know of any way to the rest of the Underground from here," Toriel blatantly lied, "In fact, I'm not sure one even exists. This cave could be entirely separate from the rest of the Underground."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Clara asked, "I wasn't expecting you to just knock on the door while she and Frisk were fucking." I said. "W-what? I assure you that me and my child were doing nothing of the sort." Toriel said defensively.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with it, it's a beautiful and sexy part of life. One that Clara so rudely interrupted. Feel free to go to your room and continue, Frisk didn't get to cum, so they're probably in desperate need of relief." I said, pointing to Frisk, who was watching the conversation from the next room.

"W-we were never doing anything so crude." Toriel insisted. I shrugged, "Okay, then I'll go get them off. Wait here." I said to her and Clara hurrying to the next room with Frisk. "Sorry we ease dropped on you both, but we heard the moaning and just kinda followed you know?"

Frisk nodded, no doubt understanding what it was like to get wrapped up in something awkward or embarrassing do to curiosity. "So, you need a little help with that~?" I asked, pointing to the bulge in her pants, which adn't gone down since me and Clara arrived. Frisk blushed and looked away, but I giggled, "I'll be in the bedroom~"

Quest log-active quest: Fuck futa Frisk.


	5. Chapter 5

I got to my knees in front of Frisk, who had sat on the bed at my instruction. I pulled down her shorts, freeing her still hard cock. Damn the girl was massive, almost eleven inches long and three inches thick. I licked my lips as I began to stroke her.

Frisk moaned softly, squirming on the bed and I moved my hand slowly along her shaft, gripping it firmly is I went from base to head. Enjoying the sound of her moaning, I went even faster, and dded my other hand for an even better grip. Frisk seemed to enjoy this, reflexively thrusting up between my hands as her tip began to leak pre-cum. I gave it a tentative lick, enjoying the taste.

I moved my head down, taking the tip of Frisk's rod in my mouth and beginning to suck on it gently, my tongue circling around it as my hands continued to pump along the base. After a few moments, I began to move lower, taking more of Frisk's cock inch by inch. When I was three inches down I began to suck gently, hearing Frisk moan even louder as her pre-cum was sucked into my throat by the force of it.

When I reached the halfway point of Frisk's cock, I began moving my head back up, then back down faster, beginning to bob my head along her length, enjoying the feeling of the warm rod getting a little deeper into my throat with each movement.

I moved my hands lower as my head got close to Frisk's base, and began grinding my palm against her slit with my hand. Frisk was already wet, and getting wetter as my pleasured her on both ends, getting faster on both sides. I began to deep throat her as I pushed three fingers into her tight little pussy. With the cry of pleasure she let out, and with how much her cock and pussy were throbbing and quivering respectively, I expected her to cum right then and there, but she held on.

So I kept it up, now wanting to see how long she could go before she blew. Frisk seemed to realize I was challenging her with this, possibly from how suddenly my pace picked up, and gripped the bed with both hands to help steel herself against the pleasure my movements were sending into her. The thrill of making such a determined character squirm and moan like this almost made _me_ cum first.

In the end, she lasted another ten full minutes before she broke down, crying out in bliss as she came on both ends, drenching my hand and filling my mouth with hot cum. I held it in my mouth for a few moments, enjoying the flavor before swallowing so I could lick my hand clean. Frisk certainly seemed to enjoy the sight of my enjoying her cum, and was hard again in seconds.

I grinned, "Want to keep going~?" I asked her. Frisk nodded vigorously, which was a nice little self-esteem boost for me. I was tempted to stop so I could go brag to Clara and maybe convince her to help me with Frisk, but I could hear what I assumed was Clara helping out Toriel instead, and there's no way in hell I was gonna interrupt that.

I remove my own shorts and underwear, straddling Frisk and letting her slowly push her large member inside me. I groaned, "Goat mom must love this thing huh~?" I asked. Frisk blushed, but nodded as she held my hips and helped push me down to shaft. It took about five minutes for me to reach the base and begin riding her, holding her shoulders and I began bouncing my hips up an down.

Unable to resist making Frisk moan even more, I reached under her sweater and began to play with her small chest, loving the sounds she made when I gently pinched her nipples between two fingers. She thrust harder up into me whenever I tugged on them lightly, so naturally I repeated the motion several times. Oh how I enjoy corrupting the innocent. Not that Frisk was entirely innocent to begin with.


	6. Chapter 6

I could tell that Frisk would be leaving the RUINS soon, so I felt that it would be best for me and Clara to clear out before the fire started flying. All it took was a little fandom magic, as I've grown accustomed to calling it, to get our clothing prepared for the winter weather of Snowdin forest. We spoke to Sans, but we didn't stick around very much, just rushed through to get passed it.

"Another human, one who can reset, will be through here later. Don't worry, they're on true pacifist." I whispered to Sans while Clara tried to explain to Papyrus why there was no possible way to capture someone politely. Sans didn't show any visible response, but nodded, "Thanks kid."

I nodded, "Mind if we stop by you and Papyrus' house later~?" I asked with a grin. Sans chuckled, "Sure. Make it through the forest, and I'll make sure it was worth the trouble."

I may have made a few slight adjustments to the world, but it's not like I was full on brain-washing anyone. I mean, not directly. Anywho, we kept going and began walking through the snow. I grinned when I saw the sign that read 'Absolutely no Moving!' and immediately froze without telling Clara why. "What are you doing?" She asked as she walked forward, freezing when Doggo rose from his station.

The battle began. I was surprised Clara hadn't started swearing at me, but I was even more surprised by the sight that followed. Clara stared at Doggo wide-eyed for several seconds. I have no idea what button she hit, but when she stripped naked and jumped on Doggo, I thought she had hit the wrong one until she started kissing him happily, removing his own clothing.

Doggo seemed surprised by the human undressing and then rubbing his member to hardness, and then beginning to ride him, but he was by no means upset, moaning happily. I recall several occasions before we entered the fandom-verse were Clara mocked me at school for being a furry. Keeping the tab to the furry sight open on my phone was probably a bad move on my part, but she still taunted me with the phrase, 'You're a fucking furry!' in singsong. If those times ever came up again, I was going to either bring this up, or smack the hell out of her.

I couldn't look away. And not just because I'm a pervert, which I am, but because of how incredible/fascinating the sight was. And Clara's loud moans and voice ringing out through the void of blackness in the battle screen just made it more so. "Oh yes! oh YES! More~! Good boy! Harder, harder~! Good dog, good dog~!"

I timed it. It went on for three full fucking hours. I would have gotten boring if they hadn't changed position so many times. I counted twelve different positions they cycled through several different times. I took out my phone and recorded about an hour of it for future viewing purposes. Around hour two I remembered something I needed to do, if for no other reason than to earn my way back to HOME, and I teleported out of the battle screen.

I appeared in a large spider web. "Not here to stomp on you," I said immediately. Thankfully Mettaton hadn't paid her yet, so Muffet was less ready to kill me than she usually would have been. "You've got a secret admirer." I told her, giving her True's phone number and picture. True should be able to receive a call through the fandom-verse, and if he can't, at least I tried. Muffet agreed to give him a call, and I headed back to Clara and Doggo.

The fight screen was down, and Doggo was now just fucking her on top of his station counter, neither seeming the least bit slowed down by the cold. When they finally tired each other out, Clara turned to me with puppy-dog eyes. I sighed, "Oh fine." I snapped my fingers, making a copy of Doggo, and sending the original through the fandom-verse back to the home base. He'd appear back in her room with all her pokemon.

"Thank you." Clara said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I know it was most likely just because of all the chemicals going through her system at the time, but fuck it, my whole body heated up. Needing some fun, fast, I picked Clara up bridal style and teleported at full power to Snowdin.


	7. Chapter 7

"You ready~?" I asked excitedly. Clara was out, probably getting gang-banged by the other dogs. Ordinarily I wouldn't miss it for the world, but here I had one of the only things more immediately needed than seeing Clara getting fucked by furries.

Sans nodded, grinning as I kissed along his oddly warm skull face. Anyone who says that you can't kiss a skeleton is thirty six flavors of wrong. I moaned softly as I felt his hands move under my striped sweater, massaging my chest gently. I squirm, moaning happily as his other hand moves down to remove my shorts and panties. I was already soaking wet, and don't you dare fucking judge me for it, True is probably fucking a giant spider right now..

I groaned more as Sans began rubbing my pussy, working his boney fingers inside me. I groan, moving my hips slowly as Sans moved his to push inside me. I moaned louder as he pumped his fingers in and out of my wet pussy harder, making me groan more and more. I whimpered when he pulled out before I could cum, "F-filthy tease~"

Sans chuckled, holding his wet fingers for me, and letting me lick them clean. I spread my legs immediately when I saw the magic cock Sans formed, glowing blue and nine inches long. He teased me more, rubbing his tip against my slit up and down, prodding it against my throbbing clit but not lingering long enough for me to actually get off.

After several seconds of this, he finally relented, grabbing my hips and thrusting in hard. I cry out, cumming instantly from the anticipation, and hearing Sans groan from the instant tightness around his cock.

"Sans!"

Papyrus' voice made Sans immediately pull out, which made me whimper. The two began to bitter, or rather Papyrus bickered and Sans made puns that infuriated Papyrus. "Mind giving me a few more minutes bro?" Sans asked his brother, "I'm kinda on a date right now."

"What?! You're on a date with the human?!" Papyrus questioned, "Why was I not invited!?" He asked, not quite getting how dating, or indeed the current situation, was supposed to go. "Well bro, dates are-" I interrupted, "You can join us~" I offered.

"Really?" Papyrus asked excitedly. I nodded, grinning at Sans, who sighed and shrugged, "Eh, sure, why not. Remember that spell I showed you? Now's the time."

Papyrus nodded, his eye flashing before forming a blue cock, only an inch shorter than Sans'. I got on my knees, wiggling my hips for Papyrus as I began to lick along Sans' shaft. "What do I do?" Papyrus asked obliviously. "She wants you to put it inside there bro." Sans explained, moaning softly. I reached back, spreading my pussy with my hands to show Papyrus where.

Seeming to understand, Papyrus moved forward and lining up. He luckily grasped the concept of holding my hips for better leverage, and thrust in hard. I moaned loudly, taking Sans' cock inside my mouth and bobbing my head hard and fast. Sans moaned, placing a hand on my head to help me move up and down his shaft.

Papyrus moaned in a mix of pleasure and surprise, shocked that it felt so good. I moved my head lower, deep-throating Sans happily as Papyrus rammed into my pussy. I moved my hips back to take more of him, hilting him in my pussy. Papyrus moaned, squeezing my ass as he came, filling my pussy with hot cum. I moaned around Sans' cock, the vibrations causing him to cum inside my mouth.

I swallowed happily, deciding not to questioned why it had an almost candy-like taste. "That was excellent!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sans nodded, grinning. "We're not done yet~" I said, moving around so my ass was rubbing against Sans and my legs were spread for Papyrus. Papyrus immediately thrust back into my pussy, the force of it pushing Sans into me as well.

Both skeleton brothers moaned loudly, beginning to thrust into my two holes together. The rhythm was a bit off at first, but soon they were both thrusting into my in sync. "So good~" I moan, "F-faster~!"

The two brothers immediately picked up the pace, making me moan louder as they fucked me on both ends. I didn't even need to move, and pleasure was radiating through me. I screamed out as me and the brothers all came at once, the sounds of our shared bliss echoing through the house. I dropped down to my knees between them, panting.

I saw that they were both still hard, and both covered in cum. I debated who i should clean off first before grinning and taking both members in my mouth at the same time. Both skele-bros moaned, each putting one hand on my head and moving my head up and down, thrusting into my mouth together until I was taking both of them to the base at the same time. I gagged, and my throat was gonna be sore, but it was worth it.

After a few minutes of hard sucking, both skeletons came hard, filling my throat with delicious cum, all of which I swallowed. "How was that boys~?" I asked. "Incredible human!" Papyrus praised, Sans nodding in agreement. "Well, don't think we're done ye..what the hell?"

We were being watched..I couldn't sense them before, I was busy with the fun, but with my find momentarily clear, I could sense someone watching us. I wouldn't find it suspicious, I don't mind being watched, but they took off out of the skeleton family's house immediately. I took off, wearing nothing but my sweater, out into the cold of Snowdin.

I chased them all the way to Waterfall before remembering I could teleport and pinning the person. A human...a human from earth prime. They had fandom powers, I could sense it, but they weren't very good. The most they could do is change their own appearance and create fandom portals, that was about it. I say 'they', because for the fucking life of me I couldn't tell what their gender was. They wore a baggy cloak, and their features were as gender neutral as I could imagine.

"Name, reason you're here, reason you were spying, and reason you ran." I demanded. "Delta, got swallowed up by a hole in the sky, couldn't resist, thought you might kill me." Delta said.

I scoff, "If you wanted to watch, you should have just asked." I say, getting off them, "So, you're another traveler huh?" Delta nodded, "You to?"

I nodded, "Yeah, me and another human here in Undertale. Here," I handed Delta a card I formed from nothing, "Use this to visit our home base some time. Try not to cause too much trouble, don't fuck Temmie, she's mine. We'll be in touch."

And with that, I teleported back to finish fucking the skele-bros.

* * *

 **Yes, we've got a new Fandom Traveler among us. See the travels of Delta on the Delta000000 profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, this is rushed, yes, it's formatted weird, and yes, it all gets explained in the author's note at the bottom of the chapter. Just roll with it for awhile, K?**

* * *

"Is this really so important?" Clara questioned. "Hey, you're the one that threatened to hold her breath until she got to keep the doggy." I replied. Unable to think of a combat, Clara stayed quiet, and I turned back to Temmie. She was just as adorable in her anthro form, but could easily be made sexy by the removal of her top. What's more, she was practically begging for it.

"I pat cut hunam?" She questioned eagerly, "Tem can make humam fell nice~" She added as a bride. I smiled, and nodded, "Tem can pet." The little feline(?) creature smiled ear to ear, her tail swishing madly in excitement as she reached forward, her paw barely touching my head before she squealed happily, jumping into my arms and kissing me hard. I love Temmies.

 **1**

I decided to keep the Temmie, which she happily agreed to, especially after hearing that there were even more cute humans at the home base. I sent her off, and me and Clara headed through Waterfall. Clara found a very...unique way of pacifying Undyne. I suppose she cheated, since she wasn't supposed to interact with Alphys until after we met Undyne, but hey, I'm not about to object to a lesbian threesome. I was a little pissed I was left out of it, but I recorded most of it, and sent the video to True so Clara couldn't destroy it.

 **2**

We entered Hotland, greeting the monsters and Mettaton as we went through. I didn't let Mettaton go through his usual shpreal, instead immediately flipping his switch and making use of his...photogenic form. Alphys is kind of a perv, one with a kink for massive cocks. I guess she must be bi. Regardless, afterwards he was too exhausted to torment me and Clara, and we went through the place happily.

 **3**

Alphys wasn't trying to sabotage us, as Muffet was mysteriously absent from her web, so Hotland was more or less cake to get through. I visited the Core, where everyone was more or less chill. Huh, not being the player character was kind of awesome.

We visited Asgore, had tea, and were about to head back to the RUINS so we could return to the home base, when I got the strangest urge to see the six human souls. I can't quite say what came over me..I just needed to see them. Looking at the souls was...odd. A cross between calmness and horror, like my mind wasn't sure how it was supposed to take things. I felt so sorry for them, even in the pacifist route they don't make it out alive. I sighed, and turned to leave.

Funny thing about fandom powers, sometimes, they know what to do more than you do. The glass shattered, and the six souls began glowing as they exited their containers. "What's happening?!" Clara questioned as the room filled with light.

When the light died down, the six human souls were gone..back into six human bodies. Three boys, three girls. Without even meaning to, I'd wished their bodies back, essentially resurrecting them. I grinned, snapping my fingers to form six other souls. They weren't real, essentially automatons, but they would do exactly what Frisk needed them to when she came through here.

I could get the six of them to safety...after a little fun. Please, six humans of varying social type, each in their own little outfit that represents them going from the nerd to the cowboy? Like fuck I was missing out on that orgy.

 **4**

This made me wonder what else I could influence, face-palming when I realized I already knew the answer. I could literally do anything I wanted if I focused long enough. Well, there were two more things I wanted to do before we left. I let Clara go back to have fun with Alphys and Undyne while I went off on this little tangent of mine.

The first was obvious: meet Asriel. Meet Asriel turned into fuck Asriel like a wild animal and resurrect Chara, also a futa, for a threesome.

 **5**

The final task of mine was to visit a fan character, Red. I always loved her design and story, and I had a few ideas for her~

 **6**

Me and Clara were both exhausted by the time we returned to the golden flower patch at the beginning of the RUINS. I both reached out to touch the save point. It wasn't meant to be there, and I hadn't noticed it at first. Odds are it was either going to take us home, or, if True was in a bad mood/pranky mood, it would send us to another fandom. I crossed my fingers as we both grabbed the save point, and my vision went white.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. Well, what you're probably thinking. "Sinful, why was this chapter so rushed? Why did you skip over all the lemons? What are the bolded numbers? And when are going to go to RWBY?!"**

 **To answer your questions in order: Because I wanted to wrap up the Undertale world fast to avoid trailing off on endless tangents like I almost did in Pokemon, so I could elaborate on them in other chapters, they're makers for me so I can remember how many lemons I need to write for this, and when I fucking feel like it.**

 **How do you want me to go about this? Do you want me to go through each lemon in one chapter, give each lemon it's own chapter, two chapters of three, or three chapters of two? Either way, after these lemons, I'll be leaving Undertale, at least for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty, one more set of lemons here in Undertale to wrap up the lemons before I head back to the home base. The numbers correspond to the numbers marked in the last chapter.**

* * *

 **1.** Temmie pulled down my shorts quickly and buried her head between my legs, licking fast. I moaned softly, holding her head tightly and locking my legs around her head. Oh yeah, she really likes humans. Her tongue was large, long, and very rough, feeling amazing as it licked along the outside of my pussy vigorously for several moments before she pushed her tongue inside of me eagerly.

I moaned more, pushing her head against me eagerly. She held my hips for better leverage as she forced her tongue as deeply into me as she could. I reached over, gripping her tail. Temmie moaned, evidently having a very sensitive tail. Grinning, and began to stroke her tail up and down its length, making Temmie moan more and more as she ate me out.

Wanting to see if I could make her cum from this alone, I put the tip of her tail in my mouth and began sucking on it, swirling my tongue around it as both hands pumped up and down it. Temmie was moaning loudly as she ate me, and actually came before I even did, letting out a mix of a loud squeal and a high pitched mewing sound. After recovering from the climax, Temmie pushed her tongue back in to finish the job, licking even faster now and using her paws to rub at my clit to make me cum faster.

I got off a few minutes later, drenching the monster girl's face in my juices with a soft, pleased cry. "Hunam juce tast gooood!" Temmie purred happily, her tail swishing excitedly as she licked her face clean. I smiled, "Want to come live with a bunch of humans?" I asked her.

She stared at me like I'd just shown her an affordable hotel room in heaven, and nodded so hard I was afraid her head would detach. I gave her a kiss, and teleported her to the home-base. I'm sure the others will know what to do with her until I get back.

 **2.** Clara, Alphys, and Undyne were all out of there clothes before I even knew what was happening. Alphys and Undyne started pleasing each other first, their feelings for each other coming to the surface as they began making out heatedly, groping each other's chests. I was surprised to find that Alphys' breasts were actually bigger than Undyne's, and Undyne was almost flat. Then again, Undyne was still sexy ass hell with how muscled and smooth her body was.

Clara wasn't out of it for long, as she began fingering the two monsters. Soon the three of them had formed a daisy-chain, one I wouldn't have minded being in, hut nooooo, four would be a crowd. I'm not bitter you're bitter.

Clara's tongue worked its way inside Undyne's pussy, Undyne's longer tongue doing the same inside Alphys while Alphys tried her best to stay focused on eating out Clara. In the end Clara didn't cum, as Alphys got too distracted by Undyne's tongue. Regardless, Clara seemed just as pleased to have made Undyne cum, taking pleasure in her scream of pleasure.

 **3.** I tackle Mettaton, grabbing the switch and flipping it immediately. Mettaton was clearly confused at me going so off script, and didn't know how to respond as he was forced into his humanoid body. Well, I say _he,_ but I'm only really using male pronouns because the machine body had a cock. Mettaton could just as easily have been a futa, herm, or dick girl I suppose, but I wasn't paying attention to that at the moment.

I dropped my bottoms and mounted the large metal member, moaning as I worked my way down it to the base. Mettaton was clearly able to feel pleasure though that body, as they began moaning as I started riding him hard, bouncing my hips up and down. Alphys was blushing madly, looking away. Clara was doing much the same. I held Mettaton's shoulders, riding him harder as I went.

Mettaton just sort of accepted it at some point, grabbing my hips and thrusting up into me, matching my speed as we both got rougher. Mettaton let out a cry as he came. Nothing came out, but there was a sort of electrical discharge which sent a large shock through me; a shock I absolutely did not enjoy with an admitted sense of mashocism. I only came from the timing, it had nothing to do with the shock, I swear.

...

Anyway...Mettaton fainted. Between how much energy his current body took, and how much it took to keep up with me, he was drained already, letting me and Clara move on.

* * *

 **That's half, I'll do the six fallen humans, the Asrel/Chara threesome, and Red next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, _now_ we've got the official last chapter of Undertale before I head back to the base, okay?**

* * *

 **4.** I was out of my clothes in seconds. Clara pretended not to be interested, but I heard her moaning when the dark blue ballet girl got to her. I turned my attention to the three males, green, yellow, and orange.

I approached then all eagerly. They were willing to join us for a little fun before they went back up to the surface, and I could tell that these three were excited. I lowered onto my knees between the three of them, gripping Green and Orange's members and licking Yellow's. Yellow was the biggest at eight inches, Green was at six inches and Orange was at seven. How balanced.

Once I could tell they were all really ready, I got onto my side and beckoned them all to me. Orange lined up to my slit, Yellow to my ass, and Green to my mouth. All three pushed into me at the same time. Green tasted great, and I refuse to make a joke referencing him being a chef. The girls practically dismantled Clara, making her cum repeatedly. Listening to it got me excited to try them out as well, but the guys were doing great.

Orange actually felt the best, clearly having the most experience with this, while Yellow just had the size advantage. I didn't get off nearly as many times as Clara, but I got off twice before all three of the guys reached their climax, coating my face, chest, and back in hot cum.

We switched, the guys going to Clara while the girls came over to me. Light blue was just too fucking cute to be eating me out. The sight of the cute girl in her dress with her bow in her hair looking directly up into my eyes while her tongue licked the inside of my pussy made me cum in seconds. Dark blue had the most skill, and purple was far more fun to eat out, as she made the cutest sounds. I don't know, something about the nerdy chick brought out my aggressive side.

I don't have many clear memories of the rest of the event, both me and Clara tried all six of them more than once. All I know is that I was very tired and happy by the end of it.

 **5.** Chara didn't really look much like Frisk, aside from the sweater. She was taller, more fit, darker hair, paler skin, and had a more aggressive look in her eyes. I liked it. She was also a futa, so she did have a little more in common with Frisk. Asriel blushed madly at this, though I got the feeling that he already knew about Chara being a futa.

Asriel and Chara began making out immediately. For a few moments I kinda felt like I didn't even really need to be there, then they both turned to me with matching grins, and tackled me to the floor. Asriel thrust into my pussy while Chara took my ass. Asriel was gentle, and also a little smaller, but the force of Chara's thrusts pushed him deeper into me.

They were both a little out of sync for a little while, but found their rhythm pretty quickly. I stopped counting how many times I got off, all I know is I lost all sensation in my legs, and neither of them felt it was necessary to pull out before they came, filling both holes with large amounts of hot gobs of cum. They both pulled out, and pushed their seed covered members into my mouth.

They tasted great, and I sucked them both hard, trying to deep-throat them both. For obvious reasons, I couldn't get them both down to the hilt in my throat, but they both came again, filling my mouth and throat with seed. But they still weren't done.

Asriel laid down on his back with his legs apart, letting Chara line up to his tight ass and thrust into it hard. I watched for a few minutes, enjoying the futa-on-furry male until I could move my legs, and which point I moved over and mounted Asriel's face. I think Chara's presence was just making Asriel progressively naughtier, because he had no problem with eating his own seed out of my pussy ate me out.

I turned, letting Asriel continue to eat me as I gripped his stiff member, stroking it hard as Chara fucked him savagely. We lasted almost an hour before we all came a few moments apart. I needed a few minutes to recover from that one before I got up to go find Red.

 **6.** Red was easier to calm down when you could literally just stand still and let her attack you until she tired herself out without taking any damage. Ah the joys of fandom powers. I shared some food with her, spoke with her, waited for her to build her energy back up, then asked her if she wanted to fuck.

Red was surprisingly coy about it at first for someone who seemed to take an almost erotic glee in trying to stab me. Still, she agreed and undressed with me. I might be developing kink for muscled girls. Red's body wasn't Machamp huge or anything, but her muscles were clearly visible, and something about that got me going. I let her take control, and she buried three fingers into my pussy.

Fun fact: powerful muscles behind fingers probing the pussy results in a strange mix of pain and pleasure. Combined with a bite to the neck and Red had me cumming in under five minutes. I pushed her head down to my pussy, moving around to form a sixty-nine with her. She was good, but I could make my tongue grow to three times its normal size, so needless to say I won that particular battle.

I got her to come three times by the time I got to my first from her tongue. I was tired from the long day of running around and fucking, so I decided to go for one more then call it a day, I sat up and locked my legs with Red's, pushing my pussy against hers and grinding them together. Soon we were both bucking our hips together hard, moaning loudly.

I like to think that Clara was watching us from around the tree that she was supposedly waiting for me behind and touching herself to the sight. I don't have any way of proving that she was, but it makes me happy to think so. I came a few moments before Red, her strength let her push against me with more force. She came a few moments after and laid down, panting.

I gave her a card with a phone number on it. She could use it to call me back here for more fun if she wanted. With that done, I got dressed and led Clara out to the start point.

* * *

 **So, anything you were hoping for me to do in Undertale? Where would you like me to visit next?**


End file.
